From Evil geniusAkaski to heir
by Generalhyna
Summary: Hanable and his Digimon Ice-devimon is to inhearit 10000 dollars. But he has to endure 4 house guests in the form of Jack spicer, Black Agumon, Kazaku and Tobi. Own nothing, but enjoy.


**From Evil Genius-Akaski to Hair**

**I decited to do my own parody of the Buggs bunny cartoon "From Hare to Heir" with Jack spicer (From Xiolen showdown), His digimon partner Black Agumon(Digimon) and older brother Kakazu and youngest brother Tobi (Both From naruto) and a Humanized Hannabil Bean (Xiolen showdown) and his own digimon partner Icedevimon (digimon). Well since my Author friends Jessy, Rainia, Trachie17, Starz and Emmy kept making parodies of this story, why not me as well. **

**Oh, there will be a smige of japanise**

'**sempi-teacher'**

'**Oni-chan-older brother'**

**Alright, lets go-go-GO! (, review and no flames please with suger on top)**

One day, in the kingdom of Toonlaysia, over at a nice big mansion named the Haylin manor.

In the study, sitting on a chair was a red-necked tanned man of 24, with messy-greesy orange hair that covered his eyes at the bangs, his eyes were yellow, and had crocked bad teeth, and was wearing a torn dirty red-green over coatm dirty brown pants, and opened toed rust-red sandles, and a rust red and green D-3 digivice in his right pocket. He is a humanized (For this story) Hannible Roy Bean, the richest and evilest man in the kingdome of Toonlaysia. Standing next to him was a white Devimon, named Icedevimon, Hanables digimon partner. Standing in front of them at the desk was a human sized Blizwing (TFA) and his partner digimon Meteormon (who was holding on to his shoulder)

"But sire, there's no more money," Meteormon told Hanable and Icedevimon nurvously. "Your uncle, I'm afraid has cut off your allowance." Stated Icy Blizwing straight forwardly and calm

Hanable and his Partner both frowned deeper. "You know the penalty for not having the books balanced!" stated Ice devimon

Icy and Meteormon both gasped. "Oh no! Not the head-in-the-book penalty!" they yelped in unison

"Yes, the head in the book penalty." Stated Hanable dramatically. Hanable motioned for Both Icy and Meteormon to lean closer to a big book and Hanable slammed the book shut, injuring Icy and Meteormon's head. The two walked out while Blizwing switched to Hothead and muttered under his breath at the treatment. "We both gotta get some money or we will both go broke!" stated Icedevimon "I know there has to be a way, but how?" said Hanable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hanable roy bean and his digimon partner rushed to the door and opened it. Standing there were four figures.

The First figure was a tall muscular strong man, he had tan skin, and wears a black mask that covered his mouth and nose, and has green pupless eyes with red scalica, and weares a ninja's headband with a waterfall symbol, but with a gash in it, and weares a black cloak with red clouds and brown sandles. His name is Kazaku

The Second figure was An teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair, pale skin and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots, and a Black and Red D-Arc strapped to his trousers and a deck holder, his name was Jack spicer, Kazaku's younger brother

The third figure was a few inches taller than jack and wore a swirly orange mask with a hole in it for his eye, and wore the same cloak as Kazaku, and possesses short spiky black hair. His name is Tobi Uchia Spicer, the youngest brother of Jack and Kazaku.

The last figure looked like an Agumon, except it was black and had yellow eyes, it is a BlackAgumon, Jack Spicers partner digimon.

"Good evening, sir," Jack greeted. "My company has selected you under no obligation to be the proud owner of legal tender amounting to-"

Before Jack could even finish, Hanable and his own digimon shouted **"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" **and slammed the door in the Spicer brothers and digimons faces. "Aww, he was mean Oni-chan" wined Tobi. "Tobi, Zip it" said Kazaku. "Yes oni-chan, yes oni-chan, Tobi will be good"

"...one million pounds!" Jack, B.W, and Tobi finished in unison. While Kazaku just grunted and mumbled under his breath about how it was a waste of munny to give to the worm that is Hanable and his Icedevimon

Hanable and Icedevimon heard that and calmed down and ice devimon de-digivolved into Icegostumon to show he means peace. And so Hanable and Icegotsumon opened the door with big greedy grins on their faces "A million pounds?" said the two, while exchanging glances at one another. Hanable Bean opened the door and led the four inside. "Come on in. Welcome to the house of Hanable Roy Bean and his Icegotsumon," Hanable said in a much gentler voice.

Inside, Jack spicer pulled out a scroll and read it while Hanable, Icegotsumon, Tobi and Black Agumon listened eagerly, while Kazaku just tied his cloak to his waist, revealing a gray sleeveless shirt and black stich marks on his arms, leaning against a pilliar crossing his arms and grunting. "And so to make sure that this money is received by a worthy person of mild temperament, the bearer of this document and his assistants..." He pointed to himself, Black Agumon and his two brothers. "...that's me, My brothers Kazaku and Tobi Spicer (pointing to Kazaku and Tobi) and my Digimon...has been authorized to deduct from the total amount any sum they see fit, whenever there is any display of temper." Jack Spicer then placed the scroll away. "To make it short and simple, whenever you blow your top, you blow some dough." "yah-got it memorized" jokenly Tobi said while triping to get into Hanables face" "oni-chans, Black Agumon-sempi" said Tobi groggingly, as Kazaku and Black Agumon helped him up. "Oh Tobi" Jack said, chuckling at his younger brothers antics.

Hanable and Icegotsumon looked at each other with worry as Icegotsumon asked the audience, "At least it couldn't be worse, right?" "But it can get worst you two, it can" said Kazaku as he got up close to Hanable and Icegotsumons ears, and whispered into it, causing Icegotsumon to jump into Hanables arms. Jack, Tobi and B.W laughed at it. "Kazu is right, you know, if you two blowed your top we take the amount you loss" said Black Agumon. Pulling out a doller bill out of nowhare, Jack ordered out one of his Jack-bots, and placed it in its glove department in its chest. "And to make sure we keep it all safe, this Jackbot will follow us to keep all the munny you loss" Jack smugly stated.

"Get the picture" said Kazaku, if you would have seen his face, it would have been smug.

"Of course," Hanable said, shaking the elder Spicer's hand. "Let me and my Digimon be your gracious, mild-tempered hosts."

Sometime later, Jack Spicer (Without his coat on), Black Agumon, Tobi, Kazaku (who took his mask off revealing black stiches on his mouth and revealing his long brown hair), Hanable and Ice Gatsumon were having dinner, with evil boy Genius, his Digimon and brothers being at one end of a long table and Hanable and Icegotsumon being at the other end.

"Oni-Chan, May I have some rice dumplings Please" said tobi in a winny voice. "Ok, Ok I'll ask if hanable can pass the rice Dumplings" Kazaku said with a mischious grin. While both Hanable and Icegotsumon were eating their dinner, Kazaku called "Hanable-Sama, can you please pass the rice dumplings please" said Kazaku in a fake sweet tone.

"RICE DUMPLINGS! Hanable shouted "Go get it yourself"

"Jack-Sempi" Tobi wined, Jack pulled out a clipborad "Uh,oh for that and upsetting my baby brother that's gonna cost you about-"

Knowing that he and Icegotsumon are going to lose money, Hanable quickly backtracked. "yummy Rice dumplings? Why didn't you say so?" He asked sweetly. He took the plate of Rice Dumplings and went over to Jack Spicer's end. Handing the Dumplings to Tobi, he said, "Here's your Rice dumplings. I Hope you like it." As he returned to his end of the table, Hanable cursed under his breath. Black Agumon chuckled at that, and decited to have a go with Ice gotsumon.

Just before Hanable sat down Black Agumon called out, "Ice Gotsumon? Can you pass the fried chicken please"

"FRIED CHICKEN WEL…"yelled Icegotsumon but remembered what he and his partner is threatened with, that he putted on a pained smile and grabbed the plate of fried chicken "fried chicken? But of course, comeing right up" but as Ice gotsumon walked over to Black Agumon, Kazaku decited to put his 3 cents in "Oh Hanable" said Kazaku fake sweetly, hearing that almost caused Hanable to drop his utensils. He wanted to yell, but caught himself, and putted on a pained grin. "Please pass all the seasonings" said Kazaku. "But of course" said hanable with a strained grin, grabbing the seasonings, and meeting up with Ice gatsumon as the two delivered what they had.

After doing that, the two walked back to their chairs, cursing under their breaths as they went. Before they could make it…

"Hanable-Sama, Ice Gatsumon-sama" Tobi called out

"Oh, no" Hanable and Icegotsumon both groaned at the same time.

"How about the onions for me and Jack-Chan's Ramen?"

Both Hanable and Icegatsumon were both about to yell again, but the two covered their mouth's, in a comical way as Hanable covered Icegotsumons mouth, while Icegotsumon covered Hanables mouth. Just then, the Jackbot that was to hold the munny Hanable and Ice gotsumon loss levitated to them and whispered in their ears. The two gasped in shock, then in anger.

"AND CARROTS TOO?" Both Hanable and IceGotsumon yelled, covered their mouths and both ran into a nearby closet. Once inside, Icegotsumon digivolved into Icedevimon and he and Hanable both jumped up and down as they ranted, "**THOSE DIRTY PERKY SHORKA FLAT BLAGTED ZUNG WITHDA SODY REP FILLA BORKIN UYKERI LUKEN BORST NATIN BITIN AN JAFFIN-OOOOHHH!**" When the two were finished, Hanable and a di-digivolved Icedevimon both calmly walked out and went over to Jack, Black Agumon, Tobi and Kazaku with a fake smile on their faces.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Hanable asked sweetly. "I love you, Blackagumon!" said Icegotsumon as he gave Blackagumon a big kiss on the cheek, but Black Agumon gagged loudly, slapped him in the face, and pushed him away. Then Hanable then went to Tobi and petted him on the stomach gently, "You too, Tobi-kun" Jack, His digimon and brothers just glared at them.

"Nice try you sneaks, we heared you two cussing and poping your tops in the closet over there" said Black Agumon "and Im afraid that little outburst in the closet is gonna cost you three hundred Pounds" stated Kazaku taking out a clipborad and writing down the deductions "Hanable and Icegotsumon are in trouble" said Tobi in a sing-song voice.

Hanable and Icegotsumon's jaws dropped. **"THREE HUNDRED POUNDS?" **that caused Jack to pout, and grab the clipborad from Kazakus hands.

"Just for that, I'm gonna be making it four hundred." He took out the amount of money from his pocket and placed it in the waiting Jackbot.

Hanable gasped, while Icegotsumon gapped, then the two growled, then ran outside the mansion and started stomping and yelling, **"OH WRACKIN' FRACKIN' NAZIT-TRAP, BING-BONGER, GLACK ZAGIN NURIN LAK BLAT COLLIN FURRD OVER JIRY WURDT RACKA A LAVN...**"

That night, Jack and Black Agumon were both lying, with Jack in a night shirt and B.A in a night cap, on the couch while Hanable was dressed in his nightclothes and Kazaku (now had his mask on) was dead on asleep on another couch, while Tobi went to get more money to threaten Hanable and Ice gotsumon with and do mistift. "I'm not sleepy," Jack informed him. "I'm just gonna hit the sack here. Good night, Mr. Beetle."

"Nighty-night, Jack, Black agumon, Tobi and Kazaku," Hanable and Ice gotsumon both said sweetly as Hanable patted Jack on the head. As the two headed up the stairs, Hanable grumbled and cursed under his breath. While IceGotsumon digivolved to be IceDemimon, cursing as well.

As he yawned a little bit, Jack took out a picture of 3 girls and two digimon hugging together in a group.

The first was a 14 year old girl, the same age as Jack, with fair, almost ghostly white skin, pink almost pupless eyes, white hair, and is barefooted. And weares a white gown and red sweater, and had her hair in two long pigtails tied in a pink ribbon. Her name was Rosallia Rosalinti Spicer, Jacks Twin sister.

The second was a 18 year old girl with brown blond hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. And weares a gray shirt, with a ninja vest over it, green cammo pants, brown combat boots and a green gauntlet-like watch on her right wrist, and a Digivice 01 on her left. Her name is Thehynageneral AKA Arabella hyna or Bella for short, Kazakus Girlfreind

The third girl was a 14 year old girl, she wore red sneakers with a metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the middle. The girl had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun, her named is Rika Nonaka, Jack spicers Girlfreind.

The first digimon was a human sized yellow fox with a white underbelly, and a bit of white at the tip of her tail, and wore gloves and leg warmers with the yin-yang symbol on them. The digimons name was Renamon, Rikas digimon partner.

And the second one, looked like a cyborg, with a purple hanky tied to the revealed fleshy part of his right leg. The digimons name was Andromon, Arabellas digimon partner.

These 4 girls and 2 digimon were best friends with Jack and his brothers and Black Agumon, and Jack, Kazaku and Tobi really loved and cared for Rosealia, very much. Kazaku had awoken and sawed that Jack and Black Agumon was looking at a picture of their lovers and younger sister, so he went up to them to look at the photo and smiled, even Tobi came back and joined into looking at the photo, they all smiled. They all loved their friends and Rose very, very much.

An hour or so later, Hanable and Icedevimon was awakened by Jacks off-key singing and sloppy piano playing. Kazaku and Black Agumon both covered their heads with a pillow, while Tobi, who didn't know any better just clapped and laughed. Jack was singing his own version of _"I Dream of Jeannie(with the Light Brown Hair)._

Jack Spicer (Off-key):

_**I dream of-a Rika**_

_**She's a bright orange Hair**_

_**La-dee-dee-da-la-da-da-dee-da-da**_

Hanable stormed out of his room and shouted at Jack, **"STOP THAT MUSIC, YOU CRAZY, RACKIN' FRACKIN' SON OF A GOTH KID!"**

"Hmph, I'd never!" Stated Jack "Meanie, That shall be four hundred pounds," Tobi said stubbornly as he pulled out his clipboard and wrote the deduction down. Jack then took out the money and Gave it to his jack-bot, making Hanable gasp.

Laughing nervously, Hanable Backtrackted "I was only kidding, Jackie boy, why don't you and your brothers play 'Brahamens Lullaby Jackie-boy, Kazku, Tobi-cun and Black Agumon-Sama" he stated with a forced grin.

"Well Maybe" Jack said with a big grin, looking over at Tobi, Kazaku and Black agumon, who were also grinning mistivuly and noded.

Later at like, 12:15 in the morning, Jack spicer was playing the Brahms lullaby one man band style, while Black Agumon played a trumpet, while Tobi was doing the cheerleader poses in a cheerleaders outfit, with a short skirt and pink pannies. Kazaku just covered his ears with his hands as Jack played goofly. Of course, it was annoying Hanable and Ice devimon who both just covered their ears with a pillow "What have you done" stated Icedevimon, while Hanable just groaned.

When Jack and Black Agumon was finished, the two poked their head into Hanable and Icedevimons door and asked with an innocent face on, "You like it?"

"Of course we both like it" said Ice devimon exasparlly, "It was very well done", said hanable also exasperated. Jack and Blackagumon both then left, as Hanable and Icedevimon just muttered under their breath.

The next morning, Hanable and Icedevimon went over to the bathroom with Hanable with his bathrobe on. The two found that the door was locked, and the two pounded and banged on it. But Jack, Kazaku, Tobi and Black Augumon were busy in there, Kazaku and Jack were both singing in the shower, while Black Agumon and Tobi were both playing Chess.

Angry, Hanable and Ice devimon both pulled on the door as he yelled, "Get outta there!"

Suddenly, the door opened, flattening Hanable and Icedevimon against the wall. Jack (with only a blue towl around his waist and a shower cap on), Kazaku (with a green towel on his waist revealing his chest is also covered in black stiches, and four masks on his back), Tobi and Black Agumon (who were both a smig damp because of the steam), looked around to see who made the noise, shrugged to the Audience and went back inside.

Revealed on the wall was a flattened Hanable and Ice-devidevimon, now reduced to a Ice-gotsumon, who both collapsed on the floor, and turned red in the face. Then the two proceded to bang on the door as Ice-gotsumon yelled "**COME OUTTA THERE, YOU BLADDER-SPATTIN' NAZATRAP ROLL!**"

"I heard you," Jack spicer said behind the door. "That's gonna cost you four hundred pounds." Hanable growled angrily, and Black Agumon added, "And 35 shillings." There was a jingle-KA CHING!.

Getting really ticked, Hanable and Ice-devimon stormed over to the piano and banged their head on the keys.

Hearing the sound of plunked keys, Tobi poked his head out and asked, "What's that song you were playing? I like it!"

When Tobi was gone, Hanable grumbled, "If this keeps up, me and Ice-gotsumon will have nothing left and all our dough will belong to that winny mommas boy, his Lizard, a walking ragdoll and a tipsy-child acting adult!" Then Ice-gotsumon had an idea. "hanable, I have an idea, well just get rid of that mommas boy, his pet, that walking ragdoll and goofy kid and make it look like an accident!" "that's so evil, that it might just work" hanable stated, the two laughed evily at their evil plan.

Hanable and Ice Gotsumon both went over to the bathroom and sawed a hole on the floor in front of the door. The steep drop to the moat was underneath. After the hole was made, Ice gotsumon took a rug and covered it. Then Hanable banged on the door and said, "Oh Jack spicer, Black Agumon, Tobi and Kazaku , someone's at the door for all of you!"

"Can you tell him to come back tomorrow?" Jack spicer asked while Black agumon agreed. "We'll be here all morning."

"Oh no, you're not!" Ice-gotsumon and Hanable yelled. "You're coming out right now!" they opened the door, grabbed Jack, Kazaku (Both still wrapped in a towel), Tobi and Black Agumon, and began to push them out of the bathroom. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" But then the two ended up falling for their own trap and plummeted to the moat below, both shouting, "**RACKIN' FRACKIN PARACOTA SLAUGHTER RACKA BARON CODEN COTTON RICKIN' COLLA-**"

SPLASH!

A few minutes later, a soaking Hanable and Ice-Gotsumon both stormed back inside. Jack and Kazaku both left the bathroom with a bathrobe on "Okay, Hanable, Ice-gotsumon, it's all yours

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Hanable and Ice-Gotsumon both growled as they stormed towards Jack, his digimon and brothers, only to fall into their trap again. As the two fell to the water below, the two shouted, "**YAA RACKIN' PULMERATED FLATTEN BOTTEN BITTY SQUALLEE CONFOUNDEE WAD MANUHY FRAN-**"

SPLASH!

Another few minutes later, Hanable and Ice-Gotsumon both went inside and was about to take a step when Tobi came behind him with a smirk on his face underneath his mask. Tobi then jumped in front of Hanable and Ice-Gotsumon, and lifted his mask a little bit to reveal a sharingun eye on his left side, and used it to posess both hanable and Ice-gotsumon to walk over to their trap, then released them as the two fell. Hanable and Ice gotsumon both screamed once more as they fell, "**RACKIN' FRACKIN PARACOTA SLAUGHTER RACKA BARON CODEN COTTON RICKIN' COLLA-**"

SPLASH!

While the two fell, Tobi took out a video camera and taped the whole thing. He laughed and a jack-bot brought up a laptop and Tobi placed the video on the internet for everyone to see while Jack, Black agumon and Kazaku looked on.

Somewhere in a house in Toon America, Arabella, Rika and Rosalia were looking at their emails on the computer when the video popped up on the screen. The three girls watched it and laughed.

"Oh my, that's so funny!" Rika laughed out loud.

"I knew my brothers were perfect for the job," Bella as her friends agreed. They continued to watch the video over and over again as they laughed. Then Renamon and Andromon came over "whats so funny Arabella" the girl showed the two digimon, and the two laughed as well at the scean.

Back to Jack, Tobi, Black Agumon, and Kazaku

Jack and Black Agumon both stared at the video in confusion, but then laughed as Kazaku chuckled and wrote the deductions down and gave the munny to the jackbot.

Later, Jack, Tobi, Kazaku and Black Agumon went up the very long stairs. "Whew! The Alps have nothing on these stairs for climbing!" Jack said, while Kazaku, Black Agumon and Tobi agreed

When they reached the top, they failed to see Hanable and Icegotsumon both standing in a suit of armor, hanables axe ready to slice Jack through. Luckily, Hanable missed as he swung at Jack, and he and Icegotsumon lost their balance and fell down the stairs.

As they tumbled and fell, Hanable and Ice-gotsumon both yelled, "**OOH! RABBLE SATTIN VIBBITY LIG PULLER TABK PARSEDOGON URPONIT NATZ TERWAP CULLEN ONIY BAYN-**"

Jack, and his digimon and brothers only laughed at this and reduced more cash at the outburst.

Later, loungeing on a couch was a Black Wargreymon, with Tobi and Kazaku sitting on his shoulders. Actually the Blackwargreymon was the biomerged forms of Jack spicer and Black Agumon, and Tobi was holding a duffule bag filled with the munny Hanable and Ice-gotsumon, now a Yaamon, had lost.

"I got it linked, Jack!" Hanable said happily, yet crazily at the same time While Yaamon just jumped in his arms. "I don't get mad no more! Watch!"

Berkeley ran over to Blizwing, Meteormon, Hotshot (TFA) and Arcee (TFA). Blizwing and Meteormon threw a pie each at Hanable's face, Hot Shot kicked his butt, and Arcee hitted him over the head with a rolling pin. The three servants did it again just to show how much they have suffered his and his Digimon's temper tantrums.

Kazaku looked in the face of his bio-merged brother "Should we tell him that he has lost all of his munny to us?" "Let's not (turns to the Audience) none of us have the heart to tell him that he used up all the munny" said Jacks voice from Black Wargreymon.

"Oni-chan, can we use the munny to get pies and sweets please" begged tobi. "We'll get all the pies and sweets you want, after me and Jack get a little gift for our girlfriends, first" said Kazaku with a chuckle as Black-wargreymon stood up and left.


End file.
